Talk:Fox Alistair/Quotes/@comment-1982694-20150619044308
Okay, I don't mean to be "that guy," but does this page actually have to exist? I mean, even ignoring the fact that Fox hasn't said anything and my own personal theory that Fox is actually mute, the only thing listed on this page that's relevant to this particular topic is that Fox hasn't said anything, which is really an insignificant piece of content to be putting in an article. I mean, this is just my personal perspective, but I think the lack of a quotes page on Fox, and Yatsuhashi for that matter, would be enough to get the point across that the two have yet to say anything, and anyone who wouldn't pick up that message right away probably wouldn't care enough to ask why. Even getting past the point that the page already exists for some reason, the only real reasons to keep the page are that Fox might say something in the future and that it would be a hassle to delete the page only to recreate it at a later date, which are minor concerns if you ask me. The notion that Fox might say something in the future is irrelevant to the existence of the page right now because, as it stands, Fox has not said anything yet and, if my theory that Fox is mute holds true, he might never say anything. As it stands, this page is entirely useless in its current form and even if Fox does say something in the future, placeholder pages are typically not good for maintaining the quality of a database on their own because some placeholder articles may never be used. As for the hassle of deleting then recreating the page, as I've said, Fox may be mute and, if he is, the page may have to be deleted in the future anyway after it's been confirmed he will never say anything, whether it's because a character in the series mentions he's mute or the series ends with him never speaking. In either case, the page would be better without existing regardless, and if Fox does say something, I imagine the same users of this site who created the page could easily create again and give it actual content at the time that content becomes available. I really didn't want to be the one to ask this question and, given that I'm not really a particular editor on this site at all, especially not an editor with any real authority, I didn't think it was my place to ask but, since no one has asked this question yet, as far as I know, I really don't think this page needs to exist and, to that extent, I don't think this page exists because someone thought this through and decided it has a purpose right now. At this moment in time, this page really has no purpose. The only piece of content that is on it is that Fox has yet to say anything, which a lack of this page would give away right off the bat. If Fox had said even just one thing the entire series and this page held that quote, that would be more of a reason to keep it than it has right now because at least in that case we could see that Fox has said something and a user could see this page to check what that something was. As it stands, anyone who has seen RWBY would be perplexed by the existence of this page because they know Fox hasn't said anything, and anyone browsing this site who hasn't seen RWBY would go to check out this page to see what he had said only to find that nothing of the sort exists. Even if we go one step further with the argument and say that the data this page takes up needs to be used for some reason or another, there's no reason that data couldn't be used on a topic that could be researched and discussed rather than to list quotes that don't exist. I would really like an explanation on why this page needs to exist, but, more than that, I would like an explanation on that topic that doesn't include the phrase "because everyone else has one" because that's not good justification either. To whoever replies, thank you for reading and replying, whatever your reply may contain.